


Misery Loves

by Finnland_29



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angsty Anakin, Colonialism, Depression, Friends to Lovers, I will not describe triggering scenes, Imperialism, M/M, Nothing underage, Obiwan and Anakin are the same age, Overcoming Trauma, Sith Shenanigans, The Force, Trauma, questioning the Jedi way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnland_29/pseuds/Finnland_29
Summary: (Anakin and Obiwan become really good friends and while they are going on missions, the Sith are rising up and committing galactic genocides and many other terrible things.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Misery Loves

**Author's Note:**

> I made Obiwan and Anakin the same age because I thought that'd be cute and would make an interesting story line. Also this was supposed to be a prologue, but I just kept on writing so now it's basically its own introductory chapter. So chapter one, I guess? 
> 
> P.S. I named this after a Whitewoods song. :P

"Obiwan, you're not coming with me, I won't allow it, I can't risk getting you killed or worse." 

Master Qui-Gon had uttered those words two days ago before he left with some others on a shuttle to a planet called Tattooine. The Mother ship was set on course to Coruscant, to bring Queen Amidala to a safer place, yet a distress beacon struck the ship's radar, and the masters aboard sensed that of someone or something powerful... 

Obiwan was adamant to go, he didn't want to leave his master's side even if death awaited him. But, Qui-Gon knew something on that planet wasn't right, something a twelve-year-old, such as his padawan Obiwan could not handle. Obiwan let his pride overtake him in those few moments, repeating that he could do it, he could fight and that the other masters acknowledged his skill with a lightsaber.

Qui-Gon was quick to shut his padawan down, uttering those words with a dead, cold seriousness Obiwan didn't recognize on his master's face. And guilt boiled within him as his master left, as he realized Qui-Gon cared for him, that he was protecting Obiwan at all costs. 

But, that didn’t change the fact that two days already passed. Obiwan spent most of that time propped up against the window of the room staring off at the sandy planet and beyond at the specks of sparkling stars, waiting to see the shuttle return with everyone alive and without a scratch. But, as Obiwan wasted hours gazing off at the blackness that engulfed the stars around him, knowing that Qui-Gon wouldn’t return soon, he would have rather died on that planet than to never see his master return. 

Obiwan tried his best not to dwell on the worry that told him his master had perished. It scratched at his brain and the walls of his skull, making it so that he couldn’t meditate and let the Force ease the turbulence away. Without Qui-Gon's energy radiating near Obiwan, he just felt alone, that the warmth of Qui-Gon's own force would never return to him. 

Behind Obiwan, the door swiped open and he listened as this person invited them self in. Obiwan had felt this presence for a few moments before, wondering if one of the masters were going to bother him and make him leave the comfort of his room. But, this presence wasn't that of a master, it was all too familiar. 

"Obiwan Kenobi, you bring great shame to the Jedi name for skipping practice on being boring," a friendly voice boomed, all too playful to be serious. 

"Hello, Ahsoka," Obiwan sighed. 

He made no intention to turn around and greet her face-to-face, he simply sat in place to show he wasn't interested in a pep talk. Despite Obiwan's closed off demeanor, Ahsoka crouched down next to him, crossing her legs and resting her chin in her hands, stargazing. 

"Whatcha lookin' at?" she asked. 

Obiwan grimaced and looked down at his hands. 

"Nothing." 

"Ah, well there's a lot of nothing to look at in space," Ahsoka said and got the boy to huff a laugh. 

Silence quickly followed. Obiwan was just too preoccupied to laugh at jokes or think about anything else, and now it was Ahsoka's turn to sigh. 

"I know what's bothering you, kid, because I'm worried, too. I don't know what's on Tattooine or how safe it is," she said. 

Obiwan looked up at her, face set in disdain. 

"But, I want to be there with Master Qui-Gon! And you could have gone with your master, you're old enough! Why didn't you?" Obiwan burst. 

"Obiwan, you need to realized our masters did not let us go because they're not so irresponsible as to risk letting their padawans die!" Ahsoka shot back with a hardness she only used towards adults. 

At that, Obiwan's frown deepened and his eyes glazed over. Ahsoka slumped and brought her hands to her face. 

"Oh, Obiwan, I'm so sorry; I guess this ordeal's been bothering me more than I thought," she said. "And, besides, I didn't want to go because I have little, baby padawans to look after." 

Obiwan smiled at that. It was something he loved about Ahsoka, that she always made sure that he was happy and that she didn't treat him like other teenage padawans, who acted like they were too busy for the children. She was kind to him and most importantly she was there for him, much like Qui-Gon, and Obiwan knew that she would be a wonderful master in the future. Sometimes, he found her motherly and wondered if mothers were like Ahoska, warm and bright and kind. 

"But, Ahsoka, what if Qui-Gon doesn't-" Obiwan paused, voice cracking. "What if he doesn't come back?" 

A sob erupted and tears flowed as if his eyes sprung a leak. 

"Oh, come here kid," Ahsoka opened her arms and the boy crawled into them. 

It was moments like this he found so motherly about Ahsoka, when she would offer such comfort when others didn't. Although this wasn't the first time Obiwan cried in front of Ahsoka, he fought himself for crying anyways. But, Ahsoka never told him to stop, that these emotions were the gateway to the Darkside. 

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka," he croaked into her shoulder. 

"No, no, it's okay; don't ever apologize for crying or worrying," Ahoska whispered, cradling Obiwan's head his her hand. 

"How about we do something? Wait... Have you eaten today?" 

Obiwan shuffled around to sit up. Looking at her, he shook his head.

"No, not yet."

"Obiwan! What are you thinking?" Ahsoka laughed. "Let's leave this dark room and get some food then.” 

As Ahsoka stood up, Obiwan opened his mouth, hesitant to speak and reached up to twirl his braid through his small fingers.  
“Can we go to the docking bay too?” he finally asked. 

Ahsoka regarded him, smiling gently at him. 

“Of course,” she said and then smirked. “ As long as I can make it there first!”

With that, Ahsoka flew out of the room and down the hall. Obiwan shouted, “Hey!” all the while laughing and running after her. Already, Ahsoka had made it to the end of the hall and turned the corner, and Obiwan pushed forward trying his best to catch up to her. 

“Ahsoka, you’re terrible!” Obiwan yelled. 

“I know!” Ahsoka laughed. 

Obiwan had finally caught up to Ahsoka and together they ran through the labyrinth of halls, nearly crashing into people who were just trying to do their jobs without young kids getting in the way. Ahsoka then stopped once they reached one of the many common rooms, but Obiwan kept on running in the spur of the moment. 

“Whoa, where are you going?” Ahsoka called out. 

“The docking bay!” Obiwan huffed. 

“Oh… alright. I’ll just get some food and catch up with you, I guess...” Ahsoka droned, her voice phasing out as Obiwan continued through the room and down the hall. 

He eventually slowed his pace to catch his breath, nearly on the brink of wheezing in the air. Obiwan had to get there, he felt that if he didn’t get to the docking bay any time soon, then he’d miss his master’s return. He kept up with his little feet as they dragged him through the entirety of the Mother ship’s gut. 

Obiwan drew closer to the bay and encouraged himself that he wasn’t acting on foolish feelings, it was just that he had this sudden feeling that filled him with a jolt of exhilaration and hope. Hope was what made him sit in front of the wall of a window in his room for hours on end until he fell asleep, and forget to eat because he could possibly miss something. 

Hope finally brought Obiwan to the docking bay, a chunk of the Mother ship’s rear that was large enough to fit a few of the smaller buildings of Coruscant’s city. Here an array of shuttles, speeders, and other means of transportation sat. Obiwan close to the door, interlocking his legs on the railing to the ramp that lead up to the door. 

And now started a new waiting game for Ahsoka to catch up and what Obiwan was hoping for. Still, he felt that surge of energy pull at him, as if it gripped onto his very soul. In the meanwhile, Obiwan tried not to let his imagination roam as he sat in the huge, dimly lit room, where shadows danced at the corners of his eyes and ominous sounds creaked and croaked through the vents, although there were people and beings in there checking on the crafts, so the boy wasn’t entirely alone. 

Obiwan shook his head as if to shake away his minuscule fear of the dark, because he wanted his attention only focused on the warm tug in the Force. Ahsoka was drawing near, he could feel her, and just as Obiwan turned his head back the door swiped up and Ahsoka walked through. She held onto a few golden rolls, one of which was already clasped in her jaws. Ahsoka then took a spot next to Obiwan and handed him a roll. 

“So, you think they’re coming back?” she asked gently. 

“I’m not for certain… but, I have been feeling something in the Force today that’s stronger than any of our masters’ auras,” Obiwan explained, taking a bite. 

Ahsoka nodded and a grin played at her mouth. They soon fell silent, Obiwan lost in thought and determination, and Ahsoka idly observed the room, her sky-blue eyes distant. 

At least an hour had passed. All of the rolls were gone- there were 12 in total, in which Obiwan found Ahsoka godly for not dropping one- and Ahsoka resorted to meditating, resting her chin on the handrail and having closed her eyes. Obiwan too folded his arms on the handrail and rested his head on them. He was tired and regretted not sleeping as much as he should, as sleepiness wore down on his eyes and coaxed his mind. 

As Obiwan began to struggle to keep his eyes open, orange lights surrounding an empty square on the floor began to flash and those working around the bay took action, preparing for an incoming ship. 

Obiwan’s eyes bulged and glazed over, but he couldn’t move. The surprise and shock that the shuttle was really here blew him away, because in the back of his mind that speck of doubt fought to spread and dampen his hope. The floor of the square then peeled open and the shuttle- a craft that was actually big enough to fit five or more people and cargo- gently rose through as the floor closed back up beneath it, landing on its secure stilts. 

The noise of it all had shaken Ahsoka from her deep stupor and even she watched in awe. She soon looked down at Obiwan mouth agape. 

“Obiwan… look,” she said. 

It was as if Ahsoka’s voice hit a switch within the boy because by the time she had spoken, he untangled himself from the rails and zipped towards the shuttle. Already, a crowd formed around the craft as one of its doors pushed open, forming a ramp between the floor and walkway. In sheer moments, more rushed into the docking bay. 

The masters who had left those two days ago now filed out, showering the crowd in reassurances, but none of it was right. They were all mangled with cuts across their faces and blood soaking their robes. Obiwan’s heart sunk, he hadn’t seen his master yet. He was caught in between the bodies of those who cheered and stood planted to the floor. 

It was as if Obiwan was seeing flashes, for one moment he’d see Ahsoka reuniting with her master, tears forming in her own eyes, and the next a body would cover his vision. As terrible as he felt, Obiwan pushed through, and finally saw Qui-Gon, who looked just the same as the other masters, robes caked in a rusty stain, bruises and scrapes along his face. Obiwan was about to say something as he drew closer, but noticed as he pushed through that Qui-Gon was holding onto a boy. 

The boy looked like he was around Obiwan’s age, but in worse condition than the others. He was unconscious and limp, as if he had died on the way back, but color flushed his skin where bruises hadn’t touched. What frightened Obiwan were the scars that wrapped around the boy’s shoulders, poking out from underneath his shirt. 

Such a sight had shaken Obiwan and he again stood paralyzed, but there was something odd he noticed: that feeling, that extravagant pool of power felt stronger than ever now. It had dimmed, but Obiwan could feel it coursing through him. His eyes fell on the boy again. Maybe…

Qui-Gon then saw his padawan and a thankful smile spread across his face, hiding his weariness. 

“Obiwan, my boy!” he exclaimed. “I’m more than happy to see you.”

The boy couldn’t speak, all he could do was smile up at his master as his eyes shone and stung at the corners. Obiwan wiped at them, not wanting to spoil the moment with more tears. 

“Come with me,” Qui-Gon started, his usual expression returning, stern and flat. “I need to get to the Med-bay now.”

As if by command, the crowd dispersed and Qui-Gon sped through them, Obiwan trailing behind. His ears were turned off to the world around him and all he focused on was Qui-Gon and the boy’s feet as they swung and jostled around with each of his master’s steps. 

The journey to the Med-bay was quick, as it was already in this wing of the mother ship and everyone all but ran there to mend their wounds. Once a room was set, Qui-Gon gently set the boy down on a cot, where an IV was shoved into the crook of his elbow and bacta gel was smeared over the torn skin. 

Obiwan overlooked the scene from the metal bench he sat on outside the room, peering through the window and watching the ways in which Qui-Gon’s face contorted and twisted as he spoke to the doctor. 

They soon walked out of the room and Qui-Gon sat next to Obiwan, while the doctor went down the hall to the others who needed mending. Qui-Gon was silent for a moment and sucked in a deep breath. Obiwan was patient, though, knowing his master wouldn’t ever push him away in the face of recovering from whatever was on Tattooine. 

“I am truly sorry it took so long for us to return,” Qui-Gon said, voice gruff but sincere. 

Obiwan nodded and opened his mouth. A moment passed before he could conjure the words.  
“Master, I thought you died,” he said. “I was so scared.”

“I know… I know, young one,” Qui-Gon said. 

“We were so foolish, there wasn’t a Jedi on that planet. Something mimicked the beacon and it was all a trap, but by who?” Qui-Gon explained, but it sounded as if he was asking himself the question.

“Once we landed, we set ahead in search of the prisoner, but ran into this boy and his owner… then it all escalated once we entered a palace, where the beacon rung, but it was all a trap and we were ambushed. I fought to save the boy, too, though. There’s something about him.”

“I can feel it,” Obiwan’s mouth sputtered before he could hold the words back. “That’s why Ahsoka and I were waiting. I could feel something coming.” 

Qui-Gon smiled at that and ruffled Obiwan’s hair. 

“Please forgive me, but I’m going to head to the refresher and then consult the other masters on this matter,” Qui-Gon announced and stood up. “But, feel free to stay here and watch over him.” 

Obiwan nodded and watched as his master walked away. He wanted to stay here in the MedBay, where the metal walls were painted white and the floors were a crimson path. Obiwan wanted to stay out of curiosity, for the sake of watching over the boy as he felt it was now his responsibility. Obiwan then left the bench and entered the room, taking a seat next to the cot. 

**

It had been a while before the boy began to stir, perhaps an hour or more, and in the meantime Qui-Gon had not yet returned. Obiwan assumed he had gotten caught up in a serious discussion of the threat on Tattooine, so he finally emptied his mind and meditated for what felt like the first time in forever. 

He had not noticed that the boy was scowling in his sleep and jerking at what seemed to be a nightmare, jolting awake with a small gasp. Obiwan was at peace, in a deep void where no worry tore at his mind and soul. That was until…

“Hey, where am I?” 

The boy’s voice dripped with tranquility, but nonetheless made Obiwan jump. His eyes shot open to see that the boy was perched up on one elbow, groggy with sleep and pain, and sniffling a laugh that was devoid of snark cruelty. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” he said. 

“Oh, it’s alright... I just wasn’t expecting you to be awake yet,” Obiwan said. “Um, to answer your question, though, you’re in the Med-bay; my master rescued you from Tattooine.” 

The boy nodded intently. There was something so mature about him, for Obiwan noticed he didn’t act like the other twelve-year-olds he knew. He was quieter and spoke as if he hid an abyss of wisdom behind his eyes. 

“Master? Hmm,” he started, eyeing Obiwan with slight wonder. “Well, do you have a name?”

“I, uh, yes,” Obiwan stopped to let out a huff and then said somewhat slowly, “My name is Obiwan Kenobi.” 

“Obiwan… Obi, can I call you that?” the boy asked. 

A nickname. Ahsoka hadn’t even given Obiwan a nickname. All she called him was a kid and young one, but that was more so their little inside joke than anything else. He liked it and nodded. 

“I’m Anakin Skywalker.” 

A name to match the face. 

Anakin made the motion to sit up and ended up wrenching in pain as he bent forward, causing Obiwan to shoot up from his chair. Anakin put a hand up, signifying that he’d be alright and showed that when he managed to shift his body up. Obiwan slumped back down and scooted the chair closer just in case the kid might try to stand up and walk. 

“So, Obi, what is this?” Anakin asked as he reached up and gently wrapped his fingers around Obiwan’s braid. 

Obiwan froze as Anakin twirled his hair between his fingers and felt the beads that hung at the end. 

“I’m a padawan, um, when we move on to become knights and masters, uhm, our hair is cut,” Obiwan stammered. 

Anakin let go of his hair and grinned, glowing despite the shadows that hung under his eyes. 

“You really are Jedi,” Anakin whispered. “I never thought I’d really get to meet one. Thought I’d always be stuck on that hellhole… with my owner.”

“Owner?” Obiwan cocked his head to the side, befuddled. 

“I’m a slave, erm, well I was,” Anakin answered. “And now I’m more than thankful your master took me away.” 

Slave. Obiwan’s stomach sunk and twisted once Anakin said it. The scars that poked around Anakin’s shoulders made sense now, but the reality disgusted Obiwan. Anakin must have noticed Obiwan’s discomfort, because he shrugged as if he didn’t admit he was a slave, that the words that came out of his mouth meant nothing. 

“Hey, looks like your master is coming,” Anankin announced, changing the subject completely. 

He was right, of course. Qui-Gon and two other masters were striding down the hall and towards the room, robes whirling with their hasty steps. Qui-Gon, too, had cleaned himself up, for the blood stained robes were gone and only stitched up scratches lined his cheek. 

Once Qui-Gon was in earshot, Anakin asked, “Where’s my mother?” 

Outside the doorway, Qui-Gon slumped somewhat while the others kept empty, flat faces. 

“We couldn’t bring her, there was no time,” Qui-Gon answered slowly, carefully. 

“What?” Anakin shouted. 

Obiwan winced. His heart began to race and his blood boiled at the turbulent air. He could feel the anger radiate off of Anakin in waves and felt his sorrow deep inside his chest, swelling as if it’d pop his rib cage open. 

“We need to go back, we can’t leave her there! She’ll die!” Anakin raged. “She is alive, right?... Right?” 

“Yes, your mother is alive, Anakin, but-” 

“Then we need to go back and get her,” Anankin interrupted and pushed himself off the cot.  
He stumbled as he trudged towards Qui-Gon. Obiwan was still trapped by the overwhelming grief that he channeled from Anakin, so all he could do was watch as the boy limped across the room. At the doorway, Qui-Gon stopped Anakin by grabbing his shoulders and dropped on one knee, looking the boy in the face. 

“Anankin, you need to stop and listen,” Qui-Gon urged. “We will save your mother, but right now it’s too dangerous. We’re heading back to Coruscant to figure out what’s going on.” 

“But, I can’t leave her,” Anakin’s voice cracked. “Not now or ever.” 

Qui-Gon pulled Anakin to his chest as the boy sobbed and comforted him the best he could. For the first time, Obiwan saw Anakin as another kid, a normal kid who cried for his mother. Ahsoka was the closest thing Obiwan had to a mother and now he wondered what he’d do if she were to ever perish, just as he wondered what he’d do if Qui-Gon might have died on that planet, and now he felt the intense urge to cry.


End file.
